We would like to demonstrate that plasma leptin levels can serve as a biomarker of current energy balance. We will examine whether daily plasma leptin levels vary directly with daily energy balance and correlate with the levels of hunger/satiety and appetite in non-obese vs. obese and non- restricted vs. restricted eaters.